My Viking Master
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: A bunch of reader x Viking!Nordic fanfics. No lemon, just fluff and HINTED things. You are a young woman looking for adventure but never know where to find it...well find it in the form of 5 gorgeous vikings. 1st chapter- Denmark is DONE


Welcome to my second Hetalia x reader fanfic! (The first being Steam Powered monocles) Well, if you didn't know, I am basing this small fanfiction on the Nordic 5. The Nordic 5 consists of Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Finland AKA Mathias, Berwald, Lukas, Emil and Tino. There's no lemon, and I am aware they're popular, but these shall mainly be fluff. Enjoy~

* * *

_Chapter 1- Denmark_

* * *

To you, the world had never seemed so grand. In the land of (Your country/state/local area) everything appeared peaceful and there had been no trouble in the towns. True, the talk of **vikings **were at large and the townsfolk was expecting an attack at any moment but because of that children weren't allowed to go outside and play, livestock and women were forced into shelter and away from plain sight. The rumors of these barbaric men had spread world wide, capturing the attention of everyone and everything. But besides this, you found that life as a free young spirit couldn't be better. In your free time, you enjoyed a horseback ride along the fresh hilltops and stopping by the sea to watch the sun and lay in the sand. The view of the sun setting and rising was one you vowed never to miss until you finally got married and moved away...but little did you realize your trips to the sea would be cut short.

* * *

~*Time Skip brought to you by Finland on his sleigh*~

* * *

It was dawn, the sky being stained pink and orange by the rising sun. A cool breeze from the North pushed against you, making your morning ride somewhat bothersome and so you decided to walk instead. Well, at least you were on your beach, your secret and so sacred haven, alone and able to perform your morning routine. (Eye color) eyes watched the horizon as the sun began to peak over the sea, soon picking out a strange shadow coming towards the shore.

"What is it?" You asked no one in particular, raising yourself from the warm sands and squinting in order to attempt to see the shadow better. Continuing to watch for a moment longer, you could see a stern and bow clear as day. It was a ship. A **viking **ship!

The yells of men reached your ears and arrows were being fired towards the shore, causing you to scramble towards the village desperately. "I-I've got to warn somebody!" You pant, stumbling over the loose stones of the pathway as if _they _were your enemies too. Soon enough, you were in the village and tears were streaming over your cheeks as you shrieked, "**The Vikings are here!**"

Of course, you were a young girl and nobody would listen. Only 18 at the time, who was going to listen to you? A _woman_?! To members of your village, you were a trouble maker and a thief. Little did they know about your background and what **vikings **of all people did to your family. But, you weren't going to touch upon that subject at that moment in time. You were too busy trying to persuade the people to be ready for an attack, to defend themselves from something that was going to wipe them out otherwise. You pleaded for them to hide the women and children and for the men to grab their swords. But, every man that you begged to would scoff and dismiss your pleas as if you were selling your body for a bit of gold. Unsure of what to do, you rush to the small shack you had built many years ago and grab your father's old battle-sword and prepare yourself for a fight and a half.

Soon enough, the forever haunting screams of the villagers reached your ears as you sharpened your blade. What you heard could have sent anyone to insanity, children wailing for their mothers, women pleading to be released and men roaring at each-other like beasts as the clash of metal sent shivers down your spine. Soon, they would find you, and you needed to prepare yourself for the worst.

"_I'll check over here!_" You heard a voice call from just outside your shack and watched in horror as the curtain blocking the sunlight hit your face. With a sharp battle cry and a glare only a woman could muster, you swung at him with your sword desperately. The Viking, having being caught by surprise, stumbled back as you landed a blow to his left shoulder. Once again, you began to swing the blade wildly with no current direction or aim but this time the twang of metal striking metal once again made you cringe. You looked at the viking, (Eye color) eyes meeting cold yet deep blue, strikingly causing you to become off guard. As if in a blur, you were knocked back onto your backside to look up at him, eyes once again narrowed into a glare._  
_

The viking was pretty tall, with said blue eyes and a not overly but rather long face. His hair was wild and pointing skywards and in his hand was a large battle-ax which made you swallow with nerves. His clothing was more like grey rags than anything else, fur lining the neck and hem of the long shirt he wore accompanied by slightly darker grey trousers, with leather boots to top it off. Yes, this was a viking for sure. How unfortunate for you!

"Tell me your name." He said with a recognizable Danish accent, raising his ax and twisting it so it was sideways and forced your chin up, watching your (color) eyes blaze with undying hatred. How interesting, you wasn't like the rest in his mind and he'd seen many women come at him with some sort of sword. It was an occurrence which happened often and didn't surprise him anymore.

"Why should a viking, scum of the sea, know?" You retort coldly, trying to back away from the man as he knelt down in front of you. Darkness seemed to radiate from him as you said this and he struck you coldly, causing you to yelp and hiss in pain.

"I asked you a question. What. Is. Your. Name?!" He repeated, the part of the ax supporting her head digging into her neck as a warning. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you stepped out of line, you knew this deep down.

"(Name)." You hiss through gritted teeth, eyes flicking from the viking to the ax at your neck. As if sensing your nerves, the Dane laughed harshly and put more pressure on it before grabbing your arm to ensure you wouldn't run off and lifting his ax.

"Well (Name), I'm the Jarl of the ship The Måne. You shall talk to me and regard me as The Jarl and that is all." He grinned, tugging you closer to him. "I shan't call you (name), but I _will _call you...smukke."

For a simple village girl, you knew quite a few languages. You knew Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Icelandic, Swedish and even English, not that the English mattered. So, when you heard him talk you loosely translated what he said as follows:

"Well (Name), I'm the Jarl of the ship the Moon. You shall talk to me and regard me as The Jarl and that is all. I shan't call you (name), but I _will _call you...beautiful."

You felt your cheeks warm up as you translated his words, let alone when he pulled you closer and forced you to look into his eyes once again. Your (color) eyes wandered through the layers of different shades of blue in his eyes, becoming almost entranced by the wonder behind this viking. This of course ended with him slapping you across the cheek, making you whimper slightly before catching yourself and going quiet.

"You will treat me with respect, won't you smukke?" He grinned, eyes shining almost sadistically, "I'd hate to mark that pretty face of yours anymore than I have already."

You nod, but get jerked rather harshly forcing a gasp of pain out of you as your arm clicks to an almost inhuman angle.

"You will speak when spoken too, woman." He growled, grin turning into a frown as he held your arm securely.

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes _**what**_?"

"Y-Yes...Jarl."

"Very good. Now then, back to my ship~"

* * *

~*Time skip brought to you by Sweden running to catch Denmark!*~

* * *

It had been a month since you were dragged the mile from your shack to the ship The Måne and boy had it been rough. You'd tried to escape once and you still haven't got rid of the large bruises on your legs from being kicked. It hurt like hell and yet you were still made to amuse the crew in any way you could, anything other than being intimate with them. Even though usually it was told by many a widower the Jarl would have a woman entertain him personally, you rarely saw anything of him at all. It was then you learned his name was Mathias, once a loner on the oceans he had gained power from stealing gold and raiding the tombs of kings long since passed.

You knocked on his cabin door, highly nervous as you usually were when it came to the 'Jarl' also known as Mathias, so called 'King of the North' as you'd heard his crew tease him about often. Hearing a grunt, you took it as a 'come in' and opened the door and brought yourself to a stop. Recently you and the crew had stopped for land and well...it would appear the Jarl picked up something **more **than food. Below him on his cabin bed...was a woman, the sight causing your stomach to churn and make you feel sick. Dropping the drink you had brought him, all attention was turned to you as your cheeks became rosy and eyes wide in horror.

"(Name)!" He groaned, a mix of what he was feeling due to the woman and the surprise of you seeing him in this situation. For the first time since you first joined the ship, he regarded you by your proper name.

Tears stung at your eyes and you had **NO **idea why it hurt so much to see him like this. You felt an ache in your chest and your arm reached over your heart and pressed gently as if to try and take away this sudden...horrifying pain you felt.

"S-Sorry!" You stammer, quickly slamming the door shut and running out and down to the hollow bottom of the boat. Like a basement, it was dark and creepy, but you often went there in solitude and wept over your past. Unlike many of the Vikings, you couldn't handle death. Whether it be someone you knew or not, you just couldn't handle seeing the life fade from someones eyes...anyways, back to where we were.

Crouching down in the corner behind many crates full of fruits, spices and furs, you began to weep. You were frightened, not because of Mathias or anything of _that _source, but because your heart was burning and pounding harder than it ever had before. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you rocked gently backwards and forwards as you cried. So into your own thoughts, you never heard the footsteps come behind you stop maybe a foot away.

"(N-Name)..." Mathias said gently, kneeling down beside you and touching your shoulder. "Are you _crying_?!"

"N-No...please, just leave me alone..." You beg, trembling under his touch and pushing yourself against the wooden crates more.

You watch as his face begins to chance from confusion to anger to realization and it is then you feel yourself being pulled into the arms of the Dane and do little to fight him. Head on his chest, you felt his hands come through your (color) hair and also feel yourself relaxing against him slowly which just frustrates you.

"(Name), what's wrong...?" He asked gently, showing more concern with each passing minute. He was never going to admit it until you did the same, if you ever did, but he'd fallen heavily for you since the first moment he'd seen you and you had attacked him with that sword. Now, he saw the pain in your eyes as you'd walked in on him and the woman he'd picked up from a fishing boat and...felt very guilty very quickly. Could it be possible you felt the same way?

"J-Jarl...my chest feels like someone has driven your ax through it and cut my heart into ribbons..." You explain quietly, "I don't know what's happened to me...i'm afraid."

_I'm afraid._

It was then Mathias gently lifted her chin with his forefinger, "How long have you felt this?"

"Since I saw you with that...that..." You couldn't even look him in the eye at this point, feeling as if you were going to smack him across the face at any moment.

"You're in love, (name)." He said after a moment, watching your cheeks glow crimson at the very idea. How indecent!

"N-No! I can't be in lo-" You began but was cut off as soft but enticing lips lowered onto your own. You realized he was kissing you but at this point all caution was thrown into the wind as his arms wrapped around your waist and your arms wound their way around his neck holding him close. Your lips were locked in a passionate fight for dominance as you both grew more in need of each other's embrace. As you pulled away from each other, lips milimeters from each other, Mathias grinned and began to whisper sweet nothings into your ear. That is, until he caught you not paying attention and nibbled your ear.

"You are mine forever, (name)"


End file.
